Grand Magic Games X800:The Red Tiger against The Whispering Winds
Aiden made his way through the tunnel leading into the center of the arena preparing himself to fight. The dark narrow tunnel opened up to a bright stadium with the sound of the crowd cheering almost deafening. He shielded his eyes for a moment as he looked around to see if he could pick out different faces from the crowd. The announcer then came onto the loud speaker, "And the first one to enter the battle is a star in the rather popular guild, winner of their most recent guild-wide tournament, the red tiger, Aiden Cordelia!!!!" The crowd then roared as they heard his name called making Aiden feel happy. He waved to the audience and then began to stretch while waiting for his opponent to arrive. "All right everyone let us introduce Aiden's opponent for this match-up!", says the announcer with enthusiasm, "A member of the illustrious Aria Family this spunky young lady is as capable of a mage as much as she is adorable let's hear it for the mistress of the whispering winds, Willow Aria!!!" Willow, still a bit nervous from finally getting her chance to compete composers herself and walks out to the arena to an applause which begins to excite her and ease her up as she waves to everyone in the crowd and stands elegantly in front of Aiden with a smile on her face. "It's nice to meet you Aiden", Willow says politely "It's nice to meet you as well." Aiden says with a smile on his face as he goes to shake Willow's hand. "I hope that we can have a fair, fun battle today." After exchanging greetings, Aiden backed up a bit and then prepared to fight against Willow. He had heard she was an airspace magic user so he knew to be wary of what was to come, but he thinks he has a plan to deal with her. Aiden moved into a stance where his feet were placed firmly on the ground and one palm on the ground as well. "Wouldn't want you to underestimate me in this fight so whenever we're ready", Willow exclaims as she goes into a fighting stance that is seen regularly used by boxers. With one hefty push on the ground, Aiden used his point break technique to create a labyrinth underground that only he would be able to navigate and then quickly jumped down into the hole and into the maze. When he made his way to the center of the maze and arena underground he placed his hand on the ceiling. He decided to use a variation of his Puncturing Torpedoes attack and ready crash needles all underground the arena. He then released them to shoot directly up into the air. Willow, trying to figure out what Aiden is trying to do with the new labyrinth he created, navigated her way through to find an exit of some kind and suddenly noticed needles popping up from the ground and quickly dodged the needles with absolutely flawless movement that were as graceful as the type of air magic she uses. The tiny holes created by the Puncturing Torpedoes shed some light into the labyrinth. He then placed his hand on the side of his maze. If Willow had found her way into the maze it was now his duty to set some booby traps. Crash mines were set all around the maze, in the floor, in the wall, and in the ceiling. He then quietly slipped out of the maze and rested above ground to recuperate some of the magic he just used. Willow, who found herself deep within the confines of the maze, had noticed the light coming from the holes left by the needles she managed to dodge without much effort and used these as a guide to help her figure out come of the pathways the maze led to. "Now what would be the best route to take to get out of here?", Willow thought to herself as she suddenly stepped on something that didn't feel normal compared to ground she'd been walking on up to this point the and noticed the mines scattered throughout the maze and hastily making a break for it through the maze as each mine exploded nearly missing their intended target until, through sheer luck, Willow managed to find an exit and escape the underground maze appearing behind Aiden who appeared to be catching his breath. Aiden sat with his legs crossed above ground when he could feel the entire maze exploding beneath him. He then saw Willow emerge, apparently unscathed and right next to him as he was next to the only exit there was. He popped right up and then began swinging and throwing punches at Aria. He knew that she was fast but he wanted to find out what her close combat fighting was as he was sure to be better. Willow however, despite being outclassed by a somewhat small margin in terms of fighting prowess she still managed to hold her own as she was able to either dodge his attacks, block them or outright match him blow for blow and not managing to give Aiden a chance to find an opening. Aiden, very confused as how a girl of her stature and almost no reputation of a fighting career (or at leas none that he had heard or seen prior) was able to block Aiden's punches or even match his fighting without giving in or breaking any bones. Now that he looks back he truly wonders how in the world it was possible for her to "dodge" his first magical attack as the needles were all shot at once and no further than an inch apart. His conclusion was that she was just hiding she was hurt or a new type of magic had been created in order to evade crash magic, or she had nullification magic. While the fist fight waged on, he had to think of more ways to fight her. He then thought of a way. He dropped low for a leg sweep, on his way down he grabbed some dirty from the stadium ground. If she hadn't dodged the leg sweep there would be no problem and he would pounce on her for a submission. If she did dodge he was prepared to play a dirty trick, literally. He would throw the dirt in her eyes in case of nullification magic and then attack from there. The leg sweep was also their to gauge her ability of movement to see if she was hurt. Willow, while noticing Aiden pick up some dirt but not able to evade Aiden's leg sweep in time tripped and fell over still feeling some of the effects of the Crash Magic she didn't fully avoid in her time in the maze. Aiden still threw the dirt in Willow's eyes which was definitely a jerk move but necessary for him to then use his Invisibility Magic to turn invisible and plan his next attack. He pulled out multiple crash grenades from his bag and readied them by turning them invisible. Knowing that he only had a little bit of time left before Willow got back up he threw his bag which was still invisible in order to trick her into thinking that he was in a different location than he actually was. He began pitching the crash grenades at Willow but due to his poor accuracy it would be uncommon if she was directly hit. The main purpose of the grenades were to mask his sound of him incoming to launch another barrage of hand to hand fighting against Willow. "Who in their right mind throws dirt in the eyes of a lady?", Willow asks as she reeled back from the dirt being thrown in her face and trying to wipe it away. As she's doing this though she began to hear what sounded like grenades and as if on instinct managed to jump away from a few of the before seemingly getting blasted and taking some damage before it's revealed she's been using a spell from her Airspace magic known as Null Field which helps nullify any magic based attacks used against her which explains how she made it through the maze without much trouble and without much harm. Aiden goes in to attack by first trying to step on Willows foot attempting to pin her and then threw a right jab at the left side of her stomach. After the right jab came a swing with the left arm at the right side of her body. Willow, feeling she's getting better at telegraphing Aiden's attacks first jumps back before he can stomp on her foot then barely dodges his right jab and next up flawlessly avoiding his other swing with the audience, commentators and Aiden's teammates to be both shocked in awe and coment on how her movements make her look like she's floating around on air as she calls out for the spell Zetsu in which she fires off multiple void blasts at Aiden directly without giving him much time to counter it. Aiden saw Willow fire her void blasts at him. With the arm that he swung at Willow he followed through and spun in a circle. He then simply opened his palm and let out his defensive technique Verteidigung: Disassembly to get rid of the void blasts in one swoop. He caught himself with one knee and his free hand. He built up potential energy in his knees and then lunged at Willow with a closed fist covered with a small bit of crash magic. Willow being unable to react to Aiden in time took the full brunt of his attack and staggered a bit before properly being able to stand on her feet if not barely before making the decision to say the words "I forfeit".